Billing processing systems sometimes must accommodate billing data from several different sources in order to execute a subsequent processing operation. This sometimes presents a problem because first, multiple originating systems may generate billing data that is not uniform across all of the originating systems, and second, any request for processing the billing data in order to output or create a secondary type of invoice using the received billing data requires tremendous customization on a case-by case basis. Accordingly, the process of extracting data from multiple different systems and subsequently performing customized data processes becomes inefficient and expensive.